kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignis
Ignis is a Keyblade Master and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Story Personality Raisor Raisor begins his journey as a very battle hardened person. He will do anything for a fight, even go looking for it purposefully. If, and when, he finds a fight, he enjoys it, and tries to find the fun in it at all times, seeking to make himself a better warrior. However, Raisor is not beyond compassion and sympathy. When he sees friends or innocent bystanders, he will put himself in the way to help those that need it. He will at times claim it to be a waste of time or a giant pain, but even with all his complaining, he's still someone you can count on to help. After his disappearance at Land of Dragons and journey to Central Haven, his readiness for battle has calmed a bit. He has learned to keep himself at ease, and not to rush into fights one after the other. He has also learned to take care of himself, which is what led to his disappearance. Even with all his nice points, Raisor will still try to keep his distance from most people. Unless they're willing to train, he feels more comfortable away from any social interaction, and he'll slip into his own thoughts, usually in a corner or wall away from other people. Ignis Ignis's real personality begins to show itself after her trials through the Castle of Illusions. She cares more about how others feels, and doesn't rely so much on her own personal strength to finish everything. Appearance Raisor's most distinguishing features are his green eyes, which stand out next to crimson-colored hair. He lets his hair stand down, with bands covering his eyes most of the time. To keep his hair out of his face, he wears a grey bandanna. His attire is mostly casual, with a black shirt under a tan jacket, which he covers with a shroud that he used during his training in his younger years. He wears a simple pair of blue jeans, and shoes that were given to him when he left home. Abilities Leveling Up (50/5149+2 AP) *'1High Jump (Equipped)' *'2Dodge Roll (Equipped)' *2Guard *1Magic Lock-On *2Item Boost *1Cheer *'4Second Wind (Equipped)' *'3Damage Syphon (Equipped)' *'4Second Chance (Equipped)' *'3Lucky Lucky (Equipped)' *1Cover *3MP Haste *4Reload Boost *4Counterattack *3MP Rage *'2Berserk (Equipped)' *'3 Critical Plus (Equipped)' *3 Healing Guard *2 MP Gift Job Abilities *'Soldier Valor (Equipped)' *'Soldier Combo Plus+ (Equipped)' *'Soldier Warrior's Spirit (Equipped)' *'Soldier Quick Offense (Equipped)' *'Soldier MP Lock (Equipped)' *Mage Cure Boost *Mage Life Giver *Mage Divine Caress *Mage Brightest Light *Mage Duty of the White Mage *Monk Focus *Monk Bare Hands *Monk Brace *Monk Mantra *Monk Invigorate *Ninja Sync Blade *Ninja Reload Boost *Ninja Magical Lock *Ninja Smokescreen *Ninja First Strike *Knight Soul Eater *Knight Dread Spikes *Knight Darkness Boost *Knight Dark Magic *Knight Lingering Darkness *Mage Sync Blade *Mage Dual Cost *Mage Valor *Mage Wisdom *Mage Master of None *Paladin Damage Control *Paladin Protector *Paladin Reflex *Paladin Human Shield *Paladin Command Barrier *Blacksmith Refine *Blacksmith Iron Will *Blacksmith Stock Up *Blacksmith Recycler *Blacksmith Exhaust Growth & Event Abilities *'2 Combo LV1 (Equipped)' *'1 Combo LV2 (Equipped)' *'1 Combo LV3 (Equipped)' *'2 Aerial Combo LV1 (Equipped)' *'1 Aerial Combo LV2 (Equipped)' *'1 Aerial Combo Lv3 (Equipped)' *0Tribute *0EXP Writer I *0 EXP Writer II *'0 EXP Writer III (Equipped)' * 2Gift * 10 Auto-Aura Lv1 (Equipped) Limits * 3Warrior's Wrath * 4Warrior Plus * Eclipse All For One (Equipped) * 5Trinity Limit Jobs Available (10 AP) * Ninja * Soldier (Equipped) * Dark Knight * White Mage * Monk * Paladin * Red Mage * Blacksmith Skills Physical (7/7 SC Slots) *'Sliding Dash (Equipped)' * Fire Strike (Equipped) * Vorpal Blitz (Equipped) * Poison Edge * Strike Raid (Equipped) * Barrier Surge (Equipped) * Fist Bump (Equipped) * Splattercombo * Soldier Cross-Slash (Equipped) * Mage Reflect * Monk Four Seasons * Mage Red Slash * Knight Dark Aura * Paladin Excalibur * Ninja Ninja Vanish Magical *Firaga *Thundaga *Graviga *Blizzaga *Curaga *Stopga *Aeroga *Balloon *Mine Shield *Drain *Minega * Faith * Fox Taser * Ice Barrage * Summon: Bambi *Summon: Basil *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Mushu *Summon: Marahute *Summon: Baymax *Summon: Marshmallow *Blacksmith Summon: Hammer Down Other *Magnify *Reluctancy *August Heat Aura * Fire (Lv2) Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Twitterpated *Elementary *Hidden Dragon * Divewing * Starseeker * Lunar Eclipse (Equipped) * All for One * Skull Noise * Companion * Dual Disk * Lionheart * Oblivion * Diamond Dust Accessories (2 Slots) * White fang (Equipped) * Brave Warrior * Speed Chain * Ray of Light * Energy Bangle * Moogle Band * Musketeer Hat (Equipped) * Titan Chain * Player Pin * SOS Ring * Power Chain Items (7 Slots) *Potion *Hi-Potion *Mega-Potion *Ultra-Potion *Ether *Mega-Ether *Hi-Ether * Trivia *Ignis is the only character so far to change genders *"Army of One", Ignis's personal Limit, is based off a skill with the same name in Final Fantasy XIII *Starting off as an original idea of a male swordsman, the character developed into a much more complex character being used in a video game creation. *Ignis was one of the first characters to completely change their look with clothing *"Ignis" is a Latin word for "fire", also relating to the choice of a Fire Aura at the end of SOS Part 2. Category:Characters Category:Active